World So Bright
by SoggyDaFeesh
Summary: A retelling of World of Light. If this can build any sort of small following, I'd like for it be interactive. If you have any ideas, send me a message or leave a review. A bit of an experimental thing- hope the direction works, eh? Spoiler alert for Persona 5, as well as a minor alert for all games represented in smash.
1. Questions

_If you don't mind, I have a few questions for you. These are important, so think them through._

Who_ would you most likely take on this journey, out of the cast? Please take more than the combat capabilities into account._

_After all, you'd want someone you could trust.. wouldn't you?_

_Do you prefer happy endings over bittersweet ones? Is it important to you that everyone makes it through a story, or can the loss of allies be interesting?_

_Finally, pick a number. 2, 3 or 4?_

_Thank you for your time. I hope we can begin soon!_


	2. And thou art I

_Thank you for the early response._

Vantablack. It's all you can see. Your mind scrambling to remember what just happened. The lights.. your **cellphone**?

"C'mon Joker, hang in there! Get up!" A familiar voice brings you back to your senses. Your eyes shoot open. "You're awake?! .. How'd you even pull a stunt like that off?? What are the odds that you'd find a keyword that quickly- and-!" Above you stands Morgana, a close friend, and along with you, a founding father of The Phantom Thieves. What is he on about? A stunt? Think, Ren, How did we get here?

You were invited to some sort of meeting with the other members of SMASH. Details are fuzzy, but it was some sort of emergency. It seems things went south, and somehow you and Morgana ended up in some sort of Palace. Surprisingly, there isn't a shadow in sight. Morgana is pacing, rambling on about how 'it should have got us too', whatever that means. **Maybe I should ask Morgana about what happened?**

_From now on, I'll leave__ the questions in the hands of **"you"**. Decide what to do from here on out, **Ren.**_


	3. Player's choice

_I should have been a little more clear with my intent, so another short part will come with this update. You will be taking the role of Ren Amamiya, or Joker. I have a handful of ideas for the future, and it is likely that this isn't the only role you will fill. Once we make it a few chapters in, please let me know if the direction is interesting enough, and what you enjoy or dislike of it. Here's an example of what your interaction will look like. Let's say that in the previous chapter, there were 3 reviews. One said to ask about the Palace, and the other two were in agreement that they should ask what stunt Morgana was talking about._

Morgana's pacing wasn't making it any easier to clear your mind. You decide to question him on what you did to get the two of you here. "Huh? I was going to ask you that.. you used the navigator, and found a keyword for that thing. No, I don't remember what you said, I was trying to avoid the light-" I found a keyword for **that thing**? **Avoid the light**? It was only getting more confusing. Maybe I should get him to start from **the beginning**.

_And in this chapter, reviews once again would make the next decision. I will try to bold some text as points of interest, for simpler decisions, but anything goes. Let me know how you feel about this, and once more, I would love to hear ideas or feedback in my inbox or reviews. _


	4. Opening

_To guest: I have specific characters in mind, but if there is interest in any character, they'll likely appear. This applies to the other DLC fighters as well. As far as backstory or flashbacks? Depends on where the players take us._

You ask Morgana to remind you about everything that happened since you were called to the meeting. His pacing stops. He takes a deep breath, and gives you a refresher.

"We'll each need to take down about 10.." Marth's words had echoed through your mind, as you stared up from the cliffside. Countless colossal disembodied gloved hands filled the sky. Behind them was some sort of strange angelic being, with a seraph look to them. It seemed almost as if it was staring down at you, despite it's faceless form. The small army that had collected here could only look up in silence. Shulk, who was standing ahead of the group, suddenly turned and looked past everyone, towards you and Morgana. "Cellphone?!" he shouted, though the confusion in his voice only spread to you and Morgana's faces. After a brief moment of staring at Shulk, Morgana mumbled "vision..." You quickly pulled out your phone, opening the metaverse navigator. The strange being in the sky began to move, in way that almost looked like it was going to implode. Neither of you could remember what you said as input, but somehow, just as rays of light suddenly shot down at the cliffside, you entered the metaverse.

"Then we appeared here, and that's when you fell unconscious." After his explanation, it was coming back to you, though still quite foggily. Now what..?

_Things'll likely slow down for awhile, due to power outage on my end. _


End file.
